Et pendant ce temps là
by Vyslante
Summary: Le retour du Défi du Poney. Cette fois-ci nous nous intéressons à un certain spin-off de Stargate qui, comme tout le monde le sait... n'existe pas.


Toujours issue des tréfonds plein de microbes de SGF, voici un des autres _Défi du Poney_ , sur – cette fois – la série qui à l'instar de C&C4 n'existe pas : Universe. Attention, a été manufacturé dans une usine utilisant des morceaux véritable de parodie et de cocasserie en tous points drôlatique.

* * *

 **Et pendant ce temps là...**

Le ciel était bleu, en ce beau matin. Enfin, pour tant qu'il y ait un "matin" à bord d'un vaisseau spatial croisant à des milliards de kilomètres de toute étoile. Et puis, techniquement, ce n'était pas un ciel, mais un tunnel vaporeux causé par le déplacement supraluminique dudit vaisseau. Mais c'est un point de détail, l'important c'est que c'était bleu.

L'important pour quoi ?, me demanderez-vous avec force pertinence — et vous auriez bien raison — puisque la couleur du ciel ne peut avoir grand intérêt lorsque l'on narre une histoire stargatienne. À plus forte raison lorsque ce n'est même pas un ciel. ET BIEN SI ! Bande de petits galopins. Cette information est une pièce géocentrique d'une extrême véracité ! Ce qui ne veut rien dire, mais prouve son importance.

En effet, ceux qui ont suivi un peu ce qu'il se passait savent que les nimbes éthérées dans lesquelles navigue le _Destiny_ — car oui, c'est lui. Surpris, eh ? — lorsqu'il va plus vite que la lumière sont plutôt dans les teintes pastels diverses et variées. Mais pas du beau bleu hyperspatial dont il est question.

Ainsi, quelque chose de problémationnel était-il en train de se dérouler. La semi-intelligence artificielle dont faisait preuve le vaisseau l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué, preuve en était les diverses alarmes tirant les survivants de leur sommeil, dans un tonitruant... Ah, au temps pour moi, il s'agissait de leur réveil. Mais le vaisseau avait bien remarqué le problème, hein ! Et il le faisait savoir par toute une nuée d'anciens avertissement en ancien Ancien. Ou plutôt, en Ancien — la langue — archaïque, comme ça c'est plus simple de comprendre ce dont je parle. Mais bien moins drôle.

Donc, sur la passerelle, les écran de veille s'effacèrent pour laisser place un texte défilant inscrit dans l'alphabet des Anciens. Cependant, comme mentionné précédemment, ce n'était pas de l'Ancien banal comme on en trouve aux quatre coins métaphoriques de la Voie Lactée, mais une langue bien plus vieille, datant de bien avant la construction du vaisseau, symbole de vieilles routines de sécurité n'étant plus usitées de nos jours. Enfin, des jours du commencement de la mission du vaisseau. Ces dernières étaient en définitive toutes simples, et indiquaient juste que le vaisseau d'exploration était remorqué par une nef inconnue à des vitesses bien au-delà de celles qu'il atteignait en temps normal. Seulement, aucun membre d'équipage ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Ou plutôt, les comprendre.

« "Trois ours bruns dansent la lambada"  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- C'est précisément ce qui est marqué là.  
\- Dites donc Docteur Rush, vous prenez de la drogue ?  
\- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Ces messages ne sont pas apparus pour rien !  
\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'ours dansant la lambada.  
\- C'est peut-être un code ? » intervint Eli, qui était resté en retrait, contemplatif devant ces messages si énigmatiques.  
« Ah bah si c'est un code on est mal...  
\- Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi, plus que d'habitude ?  
\- La dernière fois qu'il a fallu craquer un code ancien, on a dû développer un jeu vidéo exprès pour le camoufler, le diffuser en ligne, faire de la pub pour que des gens y jouent, et attendre que quelqu'un trouve la solution. Je nous vois mal refaire ça...  
\- Puis de toutes façons je suis déjà là, alors ça sert à rien de recommencer votre cirque.  
\- Non, mais ce n'est pas un code. C'est pas assez subtil. Regardez la dernière ligne : "P.S : Celui qui lit ça est un con".  
\- Ça fait pas très ancien, ça. Vous êtes sûr et certain que vous ne vous trompez pas dans la traduction ?  
\- Boh, j'ai du faire quelques extrapolations parce que c'était écrit n'importe comment, mais oui. Et puis, ça saurait si je me trompais ! »

La seule réaction du Colonel Young à cette déclaration fut un léger toussotement. Le professeur Rush repris, d'un ton un tantinet moins assuré que précédemment.

\- Cependant, il est éventuellement possible qu'hypothétiquement, il existe une probabilité n'étant relativement pas négligeable — selon des critères passablement passables — pour qu'effectivement je sois peut-être en train de ne pas avoir raison. Enfin, je crois. Peut-être.  
\- Colonel ! Attention derrière vous c'est affreux !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Eli ?  
\- Vous ne voyez pas ?

Le Colonel se retourna, pour faire face aux baies vitrées de la passerelles. Ces même baies vitrées qui par leur seule présence conféraient un bonus de charisme de +8 au fier capitaine dudit vaisseau, se tenant debout devant son siège de commandement, prêt à ordonner ses ordres la mèche au vent. Venait également un malus phénoménal en structure, mais, eh, rule of cool !

« Et ben quoi ?  
\- Les nuages !  
\- Les nuages ?  
\- Ils sont pas de la bonne couleur !  
\- Euh...  
\- Si, si, ils sont bleus vif au lieu d'être pastels !  
\- Eli, vous aussi vous prenez de la drogue ?  
\- Oooooh ! ». L'intervention de Rush coupa court à leur débat. Enfin, "débat"...  
« Professeur ?  
\- Non mais c'est "lambada", en fait dans ce contexte ça peut aussi vouloir dire "bleu". Des fois.  
\- Et ?  
\- Bah on progresse dans la traduction, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?  
\- Si vous le dites. Bon, en attendant, c'est bleu, mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Exactement. Alors on fait comme d'habitude et on attend. »

* * *

Ce ne fut que de longues heures plus tard que le _Destiny_ s'échappa de la couette moelleuse qui lui servait d'écrin supraluminique. Le compte à rebours habituel apparu à l'exact moment de la réintégration de l'espace conventionnel. Affairés autour de la Porte, les volontaires pour une expédition prochaine attendaient qu'un des cerveaux leur ponde un code porte utilisable.

« Euh... désolé mais... il n'y a pas de planète à portée ici.  
\- Mais... Mais comment va-t-on faire pour se fournir en provisions ?  
\- Nous avons encore assez de vivres pour tenir encore...  
\- Foutaises ! Vous camouflez la vérité des planètes accessibles juste pour asseoir votre supra-autorité !  
\- Allons, vous savez bien qu'en temps que milliaire le plus gradé, mon seul et unique but est d'assurer la survie de tous dans la bonne humeur !  
\- Votre bonne humeur peut aller se faire shampoinner !  
\- Je ne vous permets pas !  
\- Et ben moi je me permets ! Depuis que nous sommes coincé ici vous n'avez fait que servir les intérêts intéressé de ceux qui vous intéressaient ! Et nous on en a gros ! »

Épargnons-nous trois épisodes de galère cosmique mais surtout de mélodrame à trois francs six sous pour se retrouver directement à la fin de cet échange.

« Tout ça parce que votre femme vous manque !  
\- De toutes façons, nous venons de repasser en VSL.  
\- ….je...ne... fasciste !  
\- C'eeeeeest ça ».

* * *

De retour sur la passerelle que n'avait pas quitté le Docteur Rush, le Colonel Young s'empressa de lui poser la seule question qui importait :

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!  
** \- Excusez-moi ?  
\- Si c'est encore une de vos combines pourries pour m'évincer, je vous préviens, ça va barder !  
\- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez vous ?  
\- Cette absence de planète !  
\- Aaaaaah, ça ! Non, c'est pas moi. Remarquez, ça aurait pu. Mais là, non. C'est à cause des nuages bleus. Ils nous font aller bien plus vite que prévu par les concepteurs du vaisseaux, aussi les inhibiteurs inertiels ne suivent pas, et bien qu'étant repassés en espace conventionnel, notre vitesse était trop importante pour permettre à la Porte de se synchroniser.  
\- Et on ne peut rien y faire ?  
\- Pas sans dévier toute la puissance des bouclier dans les systèmes de freinage.  
\- Toute, toute ? Ou bien juste toute, pas tout à fait toute ?  
\- 102,3 % pour être précis.  
\- Ah oui, toute toute, toute, en fait.  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. En plus, ça rentrerait en conflit avec le système de séchage extérieur de la coque.  
\- De... ? Mais qu'est ce que...  
\- Mais si, vous savez !», déclara-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton, ayant pour effet de déclencher les essuies-glaces qui commencèrent leur travail de nettoyage sur les baies vitrées pré-citées.  
« On croit rêver. Et vous n'avez pas une seule bonne nouvelle ?  
\- Si, en fait, c'était pas "ours" dans le message, c'était "vaisseau inconnu".  
\- ...facilement confondus j'en suis sûr...  
\- Et bien, oui, car voyez vous, dans le dialecte pégasien "Aerith" a été utilisé pour désigner un grand prédateur volant, mais avant eux, il y a des traces de certains érudits qui...  
\- Rush ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tout le monde s'en branle.  
\- C'est pas faux. Mais c'est que j'ai encore 34 minutes d'épisode à tenir avec ça, alors du coup je meuble.  
\- Certes. Bon, vous pourrez continuer, mais une fois que je serais sorti, c'est clair ?  
\- Humpf, d'accord ».

Le Colonel quitta le pont tandis que, de plus en plus faiblement alors qu'il s'en éloignait, résonnait la logorrhée de Rush.

« Docteur, vous essayez de battre McKay au concours du plus grand buveur de café ?  
\- Fichez moi la paix, Eli. Vous n'avez jamais connu le Docteur McKay, en plus.  
\- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Et puis la machine à café sur la Base Icarus avait un réglage spécial "McKay", que l'on m'a fortement déconseillé de tester.  
\- Sage décision.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avancez ?  
\- Moui. J'hésite encore sur certains détails.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- On dit un ou une lambada ?  
\- ...je pense pas que le mot soit lambada.  
\- Oui, ça pourrait aussi être "rayon moissonneuse-batteuse", mais ça ne veut rien dire.  
\- ...rayon tracteur ? »

Le professeur se pencha sur l'écran, uniquement éclairé par la lueur bleutée provenant des baies vitrées dont on parle pour la troisième fois. Il réajusta ses lunettes, appuya sur un interrupteur, attendit que la lumière soit — et elle fut — et toussota.

« Effectivement.  
\- Du coup, ça donne quelque chose de cohérent ?  
\- Tout dépend de votre conception du cohérent. Ça dit "Célérité supérieur à la limité détectée. Décalage Doppler vers le bleu. Prise dans un rayon tracteur. P.S : Celui qui lit ça est un poney"  
\- Un...poney ?  
\- Là par contre, je suis formel.  
\- Et puis, effet doppler vers le bleu ? Quelque chose se rapproche de nous ?  
\- Possiblement. A moins ce que ça ne soit l'inverse.  
\- Et ben on est pas sortis... »

Assez ironiquement, pile au moment où Eli se prononçait, l'ancien vaisseau Ancien sorti de VSL. Cette sortie fut suivie par, outre le sempiternel compte à rebours, une bruyante alarme — n'étant pas, cette fois, un réveil-matin — ainsi que diverses notifications sur les écrans de la passerelle. Mais en Ancien normal, cette fois, aussi n'y eut-il aucune ambiguïté sur leur signification. Rush attrapa sa radio à l'instant où il les vît.

« Colonel, nous avons détecté un vaisseau inconnu. Il semblerait qu'il aie été le responsable de notre accélération, via un faisceau tracteur.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas vu lors de notre dernière sortie ?  
\- Et bien, c'est parce que... que... parce que le Japon ? », hésita la sommité, feuilletant désespérément son script pour y trouver des réponses.  
« Enfin bon, ce n'est pas l'important. Les boucliers sont levés ?  
\- Oui, bien que je doute que cela nous serve à quelque chose.  
\- Et les canons ?  
\- Toujours aussi inutiles.  
\- Zut.  
\- Attendez une minute... Les relevés énergétiques s'affolent, je ne sais pas ce qui se... »

La transmission fut interrompue. Une sorte d'IEM empêchait le bon fonctionnement des radios.

« Ben tiens, ça va encore me retomber dessus, ça.  
\- Professeur...  
\- Oui Eli ?  
\- J'ai... l'impression... que l'on a bougé...  
\- Pardon ? »

Effectivement, ils avaient bougé. À un moment, le Destiny était à un endroit, et la nanoseconde suivante, il était à un autre.

« Particulier », pondéra Rush. « Les senseurs captent une grande quantité de deusexmachinium.  
\- Ça nous fait une belle jambe », fit Eli. « On est où ?  
\- D'après la carte... Au bord de l'Univers.  
\- Au bord de l'Univers.  
\- Enfin, pour être exact, nous sommes au bord de l'Univers Connu et Inconnu. Il reste encore l'Univers Étendu, par là-bas », déclara le Docteur en montrant du doigt une zone du ciel plus du tout étoilé.

En effet, qui dit bord de l'Univers dit plus d'étoiles. Le vaisseau flottait au milieu d'un rien sombre. Au très loin, dans un petit coin, on entrapercevait les frêles lueurs des dernières galaxies avant le néant.

« Mais bien sûr », déclara Eli en évitant de trop se pencher sur les détails de cette annonce. « On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
\- Je propose de faire la même chose que d'habitude.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Rien. On attend qu'il se passe un truc et on improvise.  
\- Ça me va ».

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, soit le temps de deux sécessions civiles, trois morts du tétanos, six pièces vitales tombant en ruines remplacées par du scotch recyclé, neuf relations naissantes accompagnées de leur triangle amoureux — voire de leur dodécagone pour les plus audacieux —et dix-huit interrogations profondes — mais brèves — sur l'existence ou pas d'une divinité divine...

« Il se passe quelque chose !  
\- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Le vaisseau de tout à l'heure est là !  
\- C'est lui qui nous a balancé ici ?  
\- Assurément.  
\- Je propose de le héler ?  
\- Faudrait p'têt demander au colonel avant...  
\- La radio remarche ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Merde.  
\- Je m'en occupe... Colonel ? Oui, c'est Eli. Oui. Non. Oui. Oui. Seulement les lundis. Non, c'est à dire que... Je sais. Oui, oui, mais non. Oh, puis je devais vous dire aussi... Oui. Nah, je sais mais... Oui, des aliens. Oui, on est paumés. Sur le furoncle du trou du cul de l'univers. Je sais, je sais, c'est naturel. Oui. Non, avec le Docteur Rush on se demandait s'il fallait les héler. Oui ? Ah. Oui. Non. 42. Oui. D'accord. Merci. Quand vous voulez. C'est ça. La bise au chat.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Il dit qu'on peut le héler.  
\- Et bien allons, hélons ! »

Un message standard de Premier Contact fut envoyé sur toutes les fréquences, en anglais, Ancien, Goa'Uld — totalement inutile il est vrai, mais c'était la procédure — et en sindarin.

« Je le savais, une réponse ! », jubila Rush. « Une réponse en... en... Eli ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Une réponse en quoi ?  
\- Je regarde ça », répondit-il en jetant un œil à l'écran. « Oh ! C'est du... du... du quenya !  
\- Du quenya.  
\- De fait.  
\- Alors qu'on leur a écrit en sindarin.  
\- De fait.  
\- Il se foutent de nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- De fait.  
\- Mais vous les comprenez.  
\- De fait. Mais je triche, j'ai un dictionnaire anglais-quenya sur moi », fit Eli en sortant l'ouvrage sus-nommé d'une de ses poches.  
« Et ben, estimons-nous heureux qu'ils ne nous aient pas répondu en sindarin alors.  
\- J'en ai un aussi.  
\- Allons bon.  
\- Et un klingon. Et un minbari.  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- Vous m'avez recruté sur un MMO de Science-Fiction. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »  
Rush soupira avant de reprendre, plus las que jamais. « Que nous disent-ils ?  
\- D'être prêt à nous soumettre à la magie bienveillante et pas du tout totalitaire de l'amitié.  
\- Plaît-il ? », réagit platement Rush en haussant un sourcil dans un si bel haussement qu'on eût dit Teal'c.  
« Euh, je serais vous, je dirais pas ça...  
\- Pourquoi ? Ils vont nous offrir des cupcakes ?  
\- Avec cet énorme canon qui n'est absolument pas là pour compenser quoi que ce soit, peut-être ?  
\- Je n'aime pas me répéter, **mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** », tonitrua la voix de Young.  
« Ah, colonel, quel plaisir sans cesse renouvelé qu'est votre présence », réagit, exaspéré, Rush. « On voit aisément que ce n'est pas vous qui devez vous taper du quechua !  
\- Quenya.  
\- Eli, on s'en fout. L'important c'est que c'est pas le colonel qui se le tape !  
\- Ah oui ? Et ben ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui devez gérer ces crétins de civils !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et bien, sachez, môôssieur, qu'en plus, moi je dois me taper ce geek attardé !  
\- Hey !  
\- Il a même un fursuit ! UN FURSUIT BON SANG !  
\- Mais je suis tellement kawaï dedans !  
\- Donc maintenant vous comprenez », répondit Young, « pourquoi à chaque nouvelle planète je l'envoie au casse-pipe ! Mais il revient toujours ce con !  
\- Je vous entends, vous savez.  
\- Alors vous êtes bien gentil Rush, mais vous allez arrêter de faire le cake, **tout de suite** !  
\- Très bien... ». Rush s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. « Mais je veux une augmentation !  
\- De combien ?  
\- 50 % !  
\- 10.  
\- 49.  
\- 15.  
\- 40.  
\- 20.  
\- 30 et une paire de chaussette en poils de poitrine de Mallozzi.  
\- 25 et une part de tarte.  
\- Quel parfum ? »

Le Colonel prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

« Rhubarbe.  
\- Vendu !  
\- Vous réalisez que vous n'avez pas de salaire à faire augmenter ? »  
Rush écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était fait eu. Eli tenta de regagner l'attention de ses supérieurs.  
« Euh, je veux pas dire, mais on va se faire canarder...  
\- Eli, tout le monde s'en... »

Il fut interrompu par la mise à feu du canon en question, qui lâcha un large rayon rose, et qui en atteignant le Destiny, le nimba d'une aura rosée. Le fantasmagorique pouvoir de l'amitié totalitaire en action.

« ...BRAVO ! Bravo ! Vous êtes décidément très fort ! Allez, venez que je vous fasse un câlin ».

Annihilant tout velléité, le Canon à Amitié Orbital — Mais Pour l'Occasion Monté Sur Un Vaisseau — permettait aux aliens de s'assurer la victoire sans coup férir.

* * *

Jetons un œil à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau d'ailleurs.

Le martèlement des sabots contre le plancher métallique résonne dans toute la superstructure. Le Central Opérations est en pleine effervescence, et à l'intérieur de celui-ci, s'affairent efficacement l'ensemble des membres d'équipage, tandis que l'officier en charge du cuirassé suivit attentivement le déroulement des multiples escarmouches.

« Passez au postes de combat », fit une fière licorne violette en s'asseyant dans son confortable fauteuil. « Lancez les pégases et rechargez les rayons d'amitié.  
\- Quel réglage de tir, madame ? », demanda une autre licorne, assise près d'elle dans le poste de commandement.  
« Amitié maximale. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul de ces glandus soit encore en un seul morceau quand on aura fini de leur tolérer la tronche.  
\- Oui madame ! » répondit la pégase qui servait d'officier artilleur en s'efforçant de ne pas trop loucher tandis qu'elle prenait pour cible l'ancien vaisseau Antique. Non, attendez, c'est pas ça... l'antique vaisseau Ancien.

Et pendant ce temps là, justement...  
« Colonel... On nous tire dessus...  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous. Je suis trop content d'être avec vous les copains...  
\- Grave.

Et pendant que des salves d'amitiés fusaient dans les cieux spatiaux, un point de l'espace qui n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'est de posséder les coordonnées AS-327 laissa place à un déferlement de lumière jaune. De cette dernière émergea un vaisseau d'un millier de mètres de long, entièrement peint d'un jaune vif. Sa forme générale évoquait une banane, et sur ces flans était peint un blason losangulaire, lui aussi jaune et frappé de bananes. La réaction de l' _Honnête_ , le vaisseau de la Flotte Équestre Autonome ne se fit pas attendre.

« Co... Commandant Sparkle. Au vu des multiples têtes à antimatière qui se dirigent vers nous, je crains que le vaisseau qui vient d'apparaître ne soit pas un fervent partisan des valeurs de l'amitié.  
\- Par la crinière de Célestia...», souffla la violette licorne. « Et ces bananes ?  
\- Hérésie », murmura près d'elle une ponette orangée au chapeau de cow-boy.  
« Applejack, il n'y a pas que les pommes dans la vie. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente avec ces bananes.  
\- Twiliiiiiiight ! », hurla une voix encore plus infantile que toutes les autres (ce qui n'est pas peu dire, quand on est à bord d'un vaisseau rempli de poneys pastels).  
« Je suis occupée, enseigne Bloom », répondit-elle à la petite ponette dont la tête était ornée d'un énorme ruban rouge.  
« Mais...  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !  
\- Mais...  
\- La ferme, Weasley ! Heu, Applebloom.  
\- Maieuh... » soupira la gamine en se retournant vers la console de commande où un nuage de bananes se rapprochait.

L'impact fut violent, mais pas assez pour déstabiliser l'auguste — non, l'équestre — équipage.

« Oh les sales petits... Ils vont découvrir découvrir le vrai sens de l'amitié, celui là même qu'enseignait la Sage Takamachi ! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
\- Tes cachets, Twilight... », suggéra d'un air lassé le bébé dragon qui servait de secrétaire et d'aide-de-camp à l'intrépide et colorée licorne.

Malheureusement, seul le Canon à Amitié Orbital — Mais Pour l'Occasion Monté Sur Un Vaisseau — avait été touché, et arrêté d'émettre. La banane se préparait à une deuxième salve, mais fut soudainement emportée par les flots de l'Improbabilité Infinie et disparu dans un flash jaune.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps là, sur l'artefact volant se réclamant du titre de vaisseau d'exploration Ancien...

La désactivation du Canon à Amitié Orbital — Mais Pour l'Occasion Monté Sur Un Vaisseau — avait permit aux membres d'équipage de reprendre leurs esprits, et d'agir de façon normale. Normale, pour le référentiel d' _Universe_.

« Docteur Rush ?  
\- Colonel ?  
\- Est-ce qu'une banane d'un kilomètre de long s'est matérialisée le temps d'éteindre ce dispositif maléfique avant de disparaître ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que nous sommes attaqués par des poneys ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que ça sent délicatement la banane, même ici ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et finalement, est-ce que l'auteur consomme moult type de substances psychotropes ?  
\- Bien évidemment.  
\- Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais on se fait quand même canarder.  
\- Effectivement. Combien de temps tiendront les boucliers ?  
\- Pas assez pour nous permettre de passer en VSL. Et quand bien même, ils peuvent nous suivre et nous contrôler même là, alors bon...  
\- Certes. Il nous faut... une solution.  
\- Sacrifions Chloé !  
\- Motion approuvée !  
\- Euh, je suis pas pour moi...  
\- Eli, la ferme. Pour une fois que le Colonel est constructif !  
\- Dites-donc...  
\- Non, mais je veux dire, c'est pas du tout parce que je suis dingue d'elle d'une façon faite pour d'étaler sur le plus d'épisodes possible tout en ménageant une certaine ambiguïté relationnelle ; mais surtout parce que ça servirait à rien.  
\- Si, on aurait plus à la supporter.  
\- De toutes façons on va tous crever d'ici peu, alors ça changera pas grand chose...  
\- Et c'est moi le pessimiste ?  
\- Rush, une idée ?  
\- Ah, et bien, vous savez, on est au bord de l'Univers...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous vous rappelez de la mission de ce vaisseau ?  
\- Trouver qui fait des graffitis sur le fond diffus cosmologique ?  
\- Précisément.  
\- Je ne vois quand même pas le rapport...  
\- Et bien, on est au bout de l'Univers ! C'est de là qu'il vient !  
\- Eeeeeet ?  
\- Et bien, on trouve qui a fait ça, et vu qu'ils sont trop forts, ils pètent les poneys, et pendant ce temps, nous on se casse !  
\- Moui, et s'ils décident de nous péter nous avant ?  
\- Là est toute la subtilité du plan ! Quand ils arrivent, on se cache derrière un astéroïde !  
\- On a pas d'astéroïde.  
\- Mais si ! Dans la soute ! J'en ai ramené un avec moi. Il s'appelle François-Ferdinand.  
\- Okay, ça me paraît bon.  
\- Euh, j'ai quand même une question.  
\- Eli, ton désir est-il donc de nous les briser menu menu menu en permanence ?  
\- Et si c'était les poneys les taggeurs ? », demanda quand même le jeune homme.  
« Et ben dans ce cas on est tous morts.  
\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, on est les gentils, et même si la série se veut tro dark, ça n'arrivera pas.  
\- Ça me semble cohérent. On fait ça donc ?  
\- Yup.  
\- Et on le fait comment ?  
\- Ben on crie.  
\- On crie ?  
\- Pour attirer les aliens.  
\- Ils nous entendrons ?  
\- Bien évidemment. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'air dans l'espace, le son n'est freiné par rien !  
\- Mais c'est bien sûr !  
\- Par contre, il nous faudrait un moyen d'inverser la polarité des hauts-parleurs pour booster au maximum nos émissions.  
\- Et comment on fait ça ?  
\- Faut descendre dans la fosse à positrons.  
\- Parce qu'on a une fosse à positrons ?  
\- Maintenant, oui.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Et on y fait quoi ?  
\- Il faut y verser une quantité non négligeable de matière organique carbonée oxydée.  
\- …certes.  
\- En clair, on balance Chloé dedans.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Nah, je déconne, ça servira à rien. Mais c'est cool quand même.  
\- Ça me va ! »

Ainsi fut-il fait. Bien entendu, la potiche de service tenta bien de se débattre un peu, mais que voulez-vous, quand on a la vivacité intellectuelle d'une assiette creuse, c'est pas facile de coordonner ses mouvements. Le bellâtre qui lui servait de compagnon pour épicer un peu cette aventure et la rendre attrayante à un public féminin émis également quelques objections, mais il fut sur une idée d'Eli envoyé avec sa chère et tendre.

« Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, on attend.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Ah bah c'est des épisodes de 42 minutes hein...  
\- Et les poneys ?  
\- Ils continuent à nous tirer dessus.  
\- Et les boucliers tiennent bon ?  
\- Dans la mesure où je suis toujours là pour vous répondre, oui.  
\- Ils étaient pas sensés exploser il y a quelque temps ?  
\- Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire de la cohérence dans cette série.  
\- Colonel, Docteur...  
\- Dites, vous avez pas une partie de WoW à faire, ou une cathédrale de bouse à minecrafter ?  
\- ...les relevés », poursuivi Eli sans relever, « montrent une brusque augmentation de la température de la fosse à positrons. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore salace due au fait que l'on aie laissé les deux imbéciles en bas.  
\- Et ? »

 **Et là, BAM ! Tout explose.**

Ou pour être exact, la fosse à positrons, quoi que ce puisse être, explose, emportant avec elle deux cent mètres cube de vaisseau qui de toutes façons ne servaient pas à grand chose. Le sacrifice de ces deux boulets, bien que louable, avait eu l'effet inverse, et mécontenté la fosse. Oui, parce qu'elle est à peu près sentiente. Puisqu'on vous le dit. Et donc elle avait manifesté son mécontentement par l'équivalent d'un rot. De cinquante mégatonnes. Point de détail.

Ironiquement, ce fut ce contre-effet qui eut en fait l'effet escompté _[NdlA : BAM ! RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION DE TARÉ !]_. La décharge de particules étrange qui en résulta attira en effet les Tagueurs Suprêmes. L'équipage du _Destiny_ n'eut que le temps de sortir les restes calciné de François-Ferdinand de la soute et de se positionner derrière avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Fort désappointés par le bazar régnant dans leur coin de rien à eux, il décidèrent de donner un grand coup de plumeau. Pas métaphorique du tout, le plumeau, puisque ledit instrument, de sept cent mètres de long sorti du vaisseau Tagueur, et balaya l'espace vide de ses grandes plumes synthétique artificielles en cuir véritable d'oiseau mutant naturel. Les ondes de choc résultantes du contact entre ce plumeau magnifiscent et le néant éthéré pulvérisa l _'Honnête_ et François-Ferdinand. Les dernière paroles du Commandant Sparkle, furent, selon des observateurs tout à fait neutres — et à impartialité garantie par contrat — « Chère Princesse Celestia. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'un annihilateur positronique global était plus fort que la magie de l'amitié. »

Le _Destiny_ pointa le nez à travers les débris.

« C'est fini ?  
\- On a gagné ?  
\- On, on, c'est vite dit.  
\- Les poneys sont crevés ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Donc on a gagné. Et on sait qui aller voir lors du prochain tour de Pierre de Transfert.  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Bah, Findus.  
\- Bien évidemment.  
\- Et les Tagueurs ?  
\- Partis.  
\- Merveilleux.  
\- Bah, ça évite les questions gênantes.  
\- Comme si les spectateurs les espéraient encore. Comme si les scénaristes y pensaient encore !  
\- Et on rentre comment ?  
\- Hum.  
\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
\- Oh, non, attendez, j'ai une idée !  
\- C'est pas dans votre contrat, ça, Eli.  
\- Et ben en fait, si, regardez », rétorqua-t-il en sortant un feuillet.

\- Enfin, bref. On est au bord de l'Univers ? Et tout le monde sait que l'Univers est un tore !  
\- Pas faux.  
\- Mais dans ce cas, comment on peut-être à son bord si c'est un tore ?  
\- Non mais en fait on s'en fout de ça, aucun de nos spectateur n'a de connaissances scientifique, on peut baratiner ce qu'on veut. L'important c'est que si on continue tout droit on finira par arriver sur Terre !  
\- Mais c'est bien sûr !  
\- Tout droit sur combien ?  
\- Oh, deux, trois saisons maximum !  
\- Et ben niquel.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et ben on y va ?  
\- Allons-y », déclara Rush en appuyant sur un énorme bouton du tableau de bord.

*Gros riff de guitare*  
*Fin*


End file.
